Le Vent souffle encore
by Perla B
Summary: Un rire. Tel un aboiement, il est rauque. Un cri. Vile comme un serpent, elle se moque. Sirius sourit toujours, d'un sourire figé, comme celui d'une statue. Il a l'air heureux de se battre enfin, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Pour la dernière fois, malheureusement.


Note d'auteur : Bonjour :) voici un OS qui m'a donné du fil à retordre, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire et je ne sais pas torp quoi en penser, certains passages ne me plaisent pas trop mais bon.

En musique d'ambiance : Raphael - Caravane

* * *

Tu tombes, mon ami. Tu tombes, comme au ralenti. Je tends la main pour te rattraper, j'ouvre la bouche pour crier, mais rien n'y fait. Trop loin, trop lent, tu es déjà de l'autre côté que je n'ai pas encore fait un pas ni prononcé un mot.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je n'ai pas le temps d'y croire. La bataille ne s'arrête pas et Harry se précipite vers le voile noir. Je dois le rattraper, car il ne comprend pas, ne connaît pas, il pense que ce n'est rien qu'un voile suspendu à cette arche au milieu de cette pièce. Il pense qu'il te retrouvera de l'autre côté. J'ai moi-même un doute, peut-être es-tu simplement en train de nous faire une de tes farces.

*– Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry…

C'est ma voix. C'est moi qui ait parlé. Impossible. Je ne veux pas croire qu'on ne peut pas te sauver. J'aimerais garder espoir, je veux penser qu'il existe une solution. Mais je sais au fond de moi qu'il n'y en a pas, qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire.

*– Il est trop tard, Harry.

Oui, nous arrivons trop tard, tu n'es déjà plus là. Il crie, Harry, il assure qu'on peut encore te sauver, il se dit certainement que tu reviendras en éclatant de ton rire si particulier, que tu lanceras encore des sorts et qu'en sortant du Ministère, tu retournas avec nous Square Grimmaurd pour célébrer la victoire ou pleurer nos morts. J'aimerais tellement, mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible. Nous allons pleurer et tu es mort. De la mort digne dont tu as toujours rêvé. Je me souviens encore de tes mots : « _Si je dois mourir pour cette guerre, ce sera en combattant._ » Si tu savais à quel point je souhaite en cet instant te voir revenir, te voir vieillir et partir paisiblement. Dans la vie comme dans la mort, tu auras toujours tout fait à ta manière.

*– Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry… Rien… C'est fini pour lui.

Je ne sais pas si je prononce ces dernières paroles pour lui ou pour moi. Je le sais, j'en suis conscient, tu n'es plus, mais je ne le conçois pas. Ce n'est pas possible de disparaître comme ça. Une minute, tu étais là, pâle et maigre, et pourtant animé d'une force nouvelle d'homme libre. La suivante, tu avais disparu de la surface de la Terre. Tu ne devais pas partir maintenant, ça ne devait pas se terminer ainsi ! Il reste tant de batailles, nous n'avons pas fini notre combat ! Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Harry se met à crier ton nom, comme si par le simple fait de le prononcer, il avait une chance de te ramener. Sirius. J'aimerais l'imiter, je veux croire que tu peux revenir, mais je n'ai pas la force de crier.

*– Il ne peut pas revenir, Harry.

J'entends ma voix se briser, je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est parce qu'il se débat si fort que je peine à le retenir ou parce que j'ai envie de pleurer. Les deux, sûrement.

*– Il ne peut pas revenir parce qu'il est m…

Et soudain, alors qu'il me crie de me taire, je me rends compte. Je n'ai plus d'autre choix que d'y croire, le dire à voix haute a rendu ta mort réelle. Tu es mort. Aujourd'hui, tu es mort. Je ne pourrai plus jamais te voir sourire malicieusement, te mettre en colère contre Rogue, te moquer de ses cheveux ou de son nez crochu. Je n'ai plus personne, désormais. Plus personne pour être mon ami, plus personne pour être mon soutien, plus personne pour me maintenir en vie. Plus personne à mes côtés pour me prouver que les jours heureux passés avec James, Peter et toi étaient réels, qu'ils n'étaient pas seulement le fruit de mon imagination trop fertile.

Je prends une grande inspiration pour me donner un peu de courage et entraîne Harry loin du voile. Je sais que tu m'en voudrais s'il venait à mourir ici. Et je m'en voudrais aussi. Je te promets de faire mon possible pour le sauver et j'espère y parvenir.

Neville nous rejoint, il ne s'arrête pas de bouger, et lorsqu'il parle à Harry, j'en profite pour observer l'arche. Je crois que je grimace en la regardant. J'entends les voix derrière le voile m'appeler doucement, m'inviter à les rejoindre comme si le monde était plu beau de l'autre côté. J'ai l'impression d'entendre la tienne et puis celles des autres. James et Lily rient et me tendent la main, Marlene m'ébouriffe les cheveux en m'expliquant que ma condition n'est pas un problème. Dorcas me demande de te faire la morale, elle veut que tu grandisses. Gideon, Fabian et Benjy éclatent de rire en entendant nos exploits à Poudlard et racontent quelques anecdotes à leur tour…

En secouant légèrement la tête, je détourne les yeux. Harry est plus calme qu'avant et Neville danse toujours. Je comprends finalement qu'il a été victime d'un sortilège et le libère d'un coup de baguette. Il me lance un regard et je crois qu'il ressent de la pitié pour moi. Je ne dois pas être beau à voir.

*– Allons… Allons retrouver les autres, dis-je. Où sont-ils ?

La bataille continue autour de nous, mais je ne vois que des silhouettes qui bougent et bougent encore sans que je ne puisse les distinguer. Et j'ai mal. Chaque seconde qui passe me rappelle la dure réalité : tu n'es plus là. J'ai vraiment mal, Sirius. Je suis un égoïste, je pense au futur que je vais devoir affronter tout seul, une fois encore. Je retrouve à peine Peter et j'apprends qu'il est le traître responsable de la mort de James et Lily. Les deux années qui ont suivi ton retour ne nous ont pas permis de nous revoir autant que je l'aurais souhaité. Je le regrette encore plus amèrement car à présent, c'est trop tard.

Qui vais-je encore voir mourir avant la fin de cette guerre ? Qui vais-je devoir enterrer, devant quelle autre tombe vais-je encore promettre de continuer à me battre jusqu'à mon dernier souffle ? J'ai dû un jour offenser un dieu pour qu'on m'inflige à nouveau la disparition des êtres auxquels je tiens le plus.

Une grande détonation m'extirpe de mes pensées douloureuses. Je n'aperçois que Kingsley qui s'écroule dans un cri de douleur, Bellatrix qui s'en va en courant le plus rapidement possible et Dumbledore qui lui jette un sort. En vain, elle est partie. Je serre les mâchoires de colère, de frustration, j'aimerais tellement la faire payer pour ce qu'elle a fait.

Maugrey et Tonks continuent avec acharnement à se battre, je me dis qu'il faudrait que je les rejoigne. Inconsciemment, je détends mon emprise et Harry s'échappe. Je tente de le rappeler, mais il est déterminé à la suivre. Je voudrais m'élancer à sa poursuite, mais je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé Sirius, je ne peux pas le protéger, là, maintenant. Kingsley git à terre l'air sonné, je me rends compte que je n'ai toujours pas aidé Neville et son nez cassé, et je crois que mes jambes tremblent trop pour que je puisse courir. Autour de nous, les Mangemorts encore présents sont tour à tour immobilisés par Dumbledore, Maugrey et Tonks.

Alors que je réussis non sans mal à mettre Kingsley debout, j'aperçois Dumbledore se lancer à la suite d'Harry, et une vague de soulagement balaye mes craintes. Dumbledore pourra le protéger, et beaucoup mieux que je ne le ferais. Je tombe à genoux, prends ma tête entre mes mains et enfonce mes paumes dans mes yeux. Je ne peux pas pleurer. Pas encore, il faut que j'attende un peu, juste un tout petit peu. Je voudrais être seul. Mes sanglots sont difficiles à retenir, je m'entends gémir plusieurs fois. Mes yeux me font mal à force d'y appuyer mes mains et, finalement, quelques larmes s'échappent lorsque je relâche la pression. Mon corps tremble. Je dois l'arrêter, je ne veux pas qu'on me voie ainsi.

Quelque chose effleure ma tête. Je la relève difficilement en m'attendant à des regards emplis de pitié, à des mines défaites, à des visages en sueur. Mais je ne vois rien de tout ça. Kingsley, tenant à peine debout, s'est posté devant moi pour me donner le temps de faire face aux autres. Sa robe ondule alors qu'il se balance d'un pied sur l'autre pour ne pas s'écrouler à nouveau. Il t'a toujours beaucoup aimé, Sirius. Et même s'il s'emportait lorsque tu faisais l'idiot, ce n'était que parce que tu étais son ami et qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi. A présent, tout cela n'a plus d'importance. La mort a encore frappé. Elle nous a enlevé un allié, un être cher, et je sais qu'elle n'a pas encore terminé.

Le vent frais balaye mon visage alors que j'observe l'herbe ployer et les arbres se courber. Je ferme les yeux, ouvre mes poings serrés, lève légèrement le menton et attends. J'ai un peu froid, mais qu'importe. Je suis là pour toi. Je crois qu'ici je suis un peu plus proche de toi, tu aimais beaucoup cet endroit. Une petite colline que tu avais trouvée à force de voler sur ta moto, une petite colline dont l'herbe oscille entre plusieurs nuances de vert, qui surplombe un champ de blé, à l'abri des regards. Aujourd'hui, le ciel n'est pas de ce bleu clair qui te donnait envie de t'allonger par terre et de regarder les nuages passer. Pourtant, je m'allonge afin de regarder leur course. Ils sont nombreux, noirs et annonçant un orage imminent. Ils continuent leur route, rien ne les arrête, pas même la mort d'un homme.

Je soupire et ferme à nouveau les yeux. Trois jours. Trois petits jours se sont écoulés depuis ta disparition. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil, j'avais trop peur de me réveiller un matin et de ne pas pouvoir me lever. J'ai erré Square Grimmaurd, j'ai passé une longue soirée à La Tête de Sanglier à boire du Whisky-Pur-Feu pour essayer d'oublier, je suis resté debout sous la pluie, glacée bien qu'on soit en juin, pour ne pas m'endormir, j'ai marché dans la campagne, j'ai visité la tombe de James et Lily. J'y ai passé un long moment, comme à chaque fois, je n'arrivais pas à partir : les souvenirs m'assaillent, me hantent, et le temps file. C'est là que je me suis rendu compte que tu n'avais pas de tombe. Où aller lorsque je veux me recueillir ?

Je me suis posé cette question en sortant du petit cimetière de Godric's Hollow, et j'ai dû trouver une solution. Ne t'étonne pas si, sur cette colline, tu vois cette pierre grossièrement gravée, cette écharpe de Gryffondor abîmée et effilée dans cette boîte en bois enterrée juste en dessous. C'est précaire, mais c'est tout ce que j'étais capable de faire sans m'effondrer. Je voudrais penser que je viendrai bientôt arranger tout ça et la rendre digne de toi, mais je sais que je n'aurai plus le courage de chercher dans tes affaires des objets à enterrer. Quant à graver ton nom sur une pierre une deuxième fois, ce n'est pas imaginable.

Je cligne plusieurs fois des paupières et une larme s'en échappe, roule sur ma tempe et se perd dans mes cheveux. Hier matin, alors que j'observais le soleil se lever, je me suis souvenu de ce que tu m'avais dit lorsque James et Lily se sont mariés.

– Quand tout sera fini, je monterai un petit business, Rem'. Un petit garage pour réparer les motos moldues, au centre de Londres, ou bien dans une petite ville à côté. Tu voudras bien m'aider ?

_Quand tout sera fini. _Est-ce que tu t'imaginais tout cela dans un avenir proche ? Est-ce que tu pensais que nous approchions de la conclusion ? Est-ce que tu aurais pu te figurer qu'elle ne serait pas encore terminée seize ans plus tard ? Je ne peux empêcher un sourire sans joie d'étirer mes lèvres quand je pense que nous espérions en voir la fin. Nous étions tous persuadés que nous ferions une différence.

Je t'en étais vraiment reconnaissant, à ce moment-là. Quand j'y pense, c'est encore le cas. Tu étais un peu maladroit et tu ne voulais pas croiser mon regard, je venais de vous annoncer que je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de travail, à cause de _mon petit problème de fourrure_. Si je voulais bien t'aider ? Mais celui qui m'aidait, c'était toi ! Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé juste après ? James et Lily ont ouvert la danse, et je me suis éclipsé. Pleurer, voilà ce que je suis allé faire, pleurer de gratitude, parce que dans mon malheur, j'avais trouvé des amis qui m'étais si chers, et pour qui je comptais. Peter, James et toi m'avez sauvé, tu le sais cela, n'est-ce pas ? Vous m'avez tiré de ce monde sombre et désolant dans lequel je vivais pour me montrer que tout n'était pas si noir. J'avais une raison de vivre, et même quand je tombais à genoux, vous étiez là pour me relever.

Ce n'est pas juste. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es parti et pourquoi je suis une nouvelle fois le seul à rester derrière. Je suis fatigué de tout ça, Sirius, fatigué de vous regarder vous en aller les uns après les autres alors que je continue à souffrir.

Au loin, des cloches sonnent et je me redresse en sursaut. Ma vieille montre cabossée montre seize heures. Je me suis endormi. Je referme les yeux et me masse les tempes pour chasser mon mal de tête.

Je mets un instant à me rappeler où je suis : là, sur cette colline au milieu de l'Ecosse, perdue dans la campagne, où, me disais-tu, le vent soufflait fort. Aujourd'hui, le vent souffle encore, comme s'il ne s'était jamais arrêté. C'est ça que tu aimais, quand tu venais ici, n'est-ce pas ? Les rafales dont le bruit si caractéristique t'empêchait de réfléchir. Tu pouvais simplement t'allonger, penser un peu et t'endormir pour oublier.

J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, les nuages se sont un peu dissipés, le ciel apparaît par endroit et laisse s'échapper quelques rayons de soleil. J'apprécie une minute leur douce chaleur sur mes joues mal rasées, je me sens apaisé. Mon cœur est loin d'être guéri et je pense que la douleur qui m'accompagne depuis si longtemps ne s'en ira jamais, mais je peux me lever sans craindre de m'écrouler, je peux penser à ton nom sans avoir envie de crier, de pleurer. De mourir. Je peux essayer d'avancer, je peux continuer à vivre.

Prenant une grande inspiration pour me donner un courage que je n'espérais plus avoir, je me lève et m'étire. Je regarde une dernière fois la pierre gravée de ton surnom – _Patmol_ – avant de transplaner. Le Poudlard Express arrivera dans quelques minutes et j'ai promis à Tonks et Maugrey de venir accueillir les enfants. Lorsque je les rejoins sur le quai, je remarque qu'une inquiétude certaine règne dans l'atmosphère, les parents n'échangent pas beaucoup de paroles entre eux, les enfants ne chahutent plus, ils se tiennent tranquilles et attendent sans un bruit. La guerre, Sirius, la guerre a été déclarée. Implicitement, certes, mais tout le monde sait. Tout le monde agira bientôt en conséquence. Je sais que tu rêvais de te battre une fois de plus, pour toutes ces personnes qui nous étaient chères et qui ont perdu la vie. A présent, il m'incombe de poursuivre ce combat avec plus d'acharnement. Une bataille pour moi, et une bataille pour toi, mon vieil ami.


End file.
